As means for generating active oxygen, methods using discharge or a photocatalyst are available. However, the former needs a large amount of electricity, and safety measures need to be taken for high-voltage input. Also, the latter needs a light source for ultraviolet rays in order to exert its effect, whereby the size of an apparatus is increased, and the influence of the ultraviolet rays on the human body has to be considered. Also, there is means for generating active oxygen by electrolysis using electricity in water, but large amounts of undesired hydrogen and chlorine are generated as by-products. As means to solve such problems, such means for significantly generating active oxygen by conducting a weak electric current between an anode and a cathode supporting a conductive polymer having an oxygen generating capacity (hereinafter referred to as a conductive polymer) so as to suppress generation of hydrogen and chlorine is known (See Patent Literature 1, for example)